User talk:Goldentrash
Welcome to my talk page. The offical talk page of Bowwow. You can find me here. --Bowwow828 (talk • ) 01:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Bowwow Re: Maps Hey there, Sorry about the delay in reply. I'll try to get the maps updated soon; since I lost my meta-map due to a hard drive failure, it'll take a bit of work, however, so it may be delayed a bit. Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk Ok, thanks for the head up. Bowwow828 (talk • ) 22:42, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Change of plan. We at STOP did a reset of the history to make a fresh start, so the changes I asked for will have to be scrapped. Me or Justin will notify you once the new boundires are figured out.Bowwow828 (talk • ) 00:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) 20:17 August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing; thanks for letting me know. Michael von Preußen | talk Just to make sure, are the other borders as outlined in the current PDS map the same, or are they rebooted to the current real-life borders? Michael von Preußen | talk :Yes the other countries border's have been re-booted to current RL borders. Bowwow828 (talk • ) 04:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Updated. No changes were made for the Union of Midway, as (you pointed out) there were no land borders. Michael von Preußen | talk :::Thanks. good alliance pages Heya bowwow, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:05,9/11/2012 (UTC) edit there i edited it, now please stop worrying about my sphere (Axis Sphere)... >.< Chao101 (talk • ) 20:59, September 25, 2012 (UTC) please answer bowwow, what map maker did you use? in case your wondering, i asked you because you were in my talk page. so i felt like being equal. so could you please tell me what map maker you used. :| Chao101 (talk • ) 21:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : ahh forget it. i really could just find a map maker of my own. i didn't ban you from the Axis, you never joined WEST (which is the main alliance of the Axis Sphere, kinda like your STOP alliance) Chao101 (talk • ) 23:52, October 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: My user page Rogal talk 21:18,11/20/2012 (UTC) : Rogal talk 19:49,11/21/2012 (UTC) a new message that would be a little weird to talk to the opposing sphere but sure i'll go XD. when will you be on, because i won't be able to be on the entire day. plus I'm not the type of person who will wait all day for anyone. anyway, ill check in. Chao101 (talk • ) 09:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) nvr mind, im on :P Chao101 (talk • ) 20:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC)